


Home Again, Home Again, Jiggedy-jig

by Watrgrl



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watrgrl/pseuds/Watrgrl
Summary: Ronan gets into LA late at night.





	Home Again, Home Again, Jiggedy-jig

"Shit!" Ronan thought, freezing in place when the hardwood floor creaked beneath his feet. Content that Jon remained asleep, he carefully put his bag down beside the dresser and continued padding quietly towards the bed. A familiar Jon-shaped lump lay beneath the covers.  
  
Ronan couldn't help but smile as he saw an old t-shirt and underwear in a pile on his side of the bed. Jon was always so considerate, and unceremoniously so. He didn't need acknowledgement for little kindnesses, he just did kind things out of habit.  
  
As Ronan was changing into the clothes on the bed, Jon turned over to face him.  
  
"Hey" Jon said, his voice laced with sleep.

"Sorry!" Ronan whispered back. "Go back to sleep!" He got under the covers, and Jon curled close to him.

"Mmm." Jon made a happy grunt as Ronan put his arm around him and softly kissed the top of his head. Ronan was sure Jon wouldn't remember this tomorrow.  
  
When they first started dating, their reunions involved greedily ripping off each other's clothes and stealing every last minute to talk until dawn. Now, Ronan thought to himself, they settled into something deeper. He is thousands of miles away from his apartment, his job, and his friends. But when he is here, nestled close to Jon's warm body, he feels a wave of comfort and familarity: home.

 


End file.
